


When In Brooklyn

by writingbychelle



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 15:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20914274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingbychelle/pseuds/writingbychelle
Summary: Bucky shows you around where he grew up.





	When In Brooklyn

Walking through New York at night was usually something you tried to avoid. As fascinating as the city was, all the twinkling lights, the various people streaming through the streets on their way back home or into the next bar or club, there was always a certain risk in the city that never sleeps. And as an agent of the secret, governmental law enforcement and counter-terrorism agency, S.H.I.E.L.D. you were usually even more wary of your surroundings. 

But not tonight, tonight you were walking through the streets of Brooklyn with your friend, coworkers and crush, Bucky Barnes. These past few weeks you had been assigned to help him adjust to the present, getting used to modern things like technology, phones and just generally how much his hometown had changed over the years he spend being repeatedly frozen and brainwashed by Hydra. 

So now that he had gotten to know you and the decade he suddenly found himself in, the brunette agent decided to show you where he grew up, walking you around Brooklyn while gaping and just how much had changed. At least the street outline didn’t change, to Bucky’s pleasure, allowing him to effortlessly navigate around the neighbourhood, pointing to different buildings to tell you about the funny things he witnessed while growing up, most of his stories including Steve as well. As you were walking through the streets you felt your hand brush against Bucky’s metal hand more than once, prompting you to look down at his fiddling hand, a nervous glaze in his eyes as he realised what happened.

“So…are we gonna hold hands, or what?” you asked, a sheepish smile on your face as you looked up to Bucky.

Returning the smile he interlaced your fingers, the cold metal of his hand stinging slightly at first but after a few moments your own body heat warming up the metal as the agent pulled you closer. 

Almost instinctively you turned so you were face to face with Bucky, your faces seemed to inch closer and closer, your noses brushing against each other as Bucky’s hoarse voice interrupted the silence between the both of you, “Kiss me.”

Without hesitation you did just that, pressing your lips onto his’ in a quick motion, your hands resting on his broad shoulders to keep yourself on your tiptoes, Bucky’s hands resting on the small of your back. As quickly as the kiss started, it ended just as fast, your breaths fanning over each other’s faces as a goofy smile spread over Bucky’s face.

“I…think I already know the answer to this, but I’m gonna ask anyway. Would you like to go on a proper date with me?”

Nodding your head you leaned back upwards to press a quick peck against his lips before sinking back onto the heels of your feet, “I’d love that.”


End file.
